A shield-maidens burden
by Castiel4ever
Summary: At night she dreamed she stood upon the battlement of her home. She would look beyond the city to see, nothing. What used to be lush hills of grass and trees was shrouded in darkness. And every night she would have to retreat back a step as the evil crawled ever closer threatening to swallow her whole.
1. Chapter 1

_/Do not fear the sword my child', a soft voice instructed as the sound of metal clashing paused allowing the songs of birds to once again_  
_be heard in the trees._  
_'but its sharp mama, i don't want to cause harm', the child of seven winters whispered staring down at the weapon in her hand_  
_with tears of frustration in her eyes. Seeing the emotions rise in her only daughter the queen Elfhild lowered her own sword her heart_  
_heavy at the girls sorrow._  
_'my child', she soother kneeling in front of her and wrapping her hand around the blade of her blunt training sword. 'look at me'._  
_swallowing the golden haired girl looked up her waterlogged grey eyes meeting the blue eyes of her mother._  
_'A sword is not evil, nor are all who wield them. I master a sword as does your father are we evil?'._  
_Tilting her head she shook her head, her mother could never be evil. And her father was the most jolly, soft-hearted man in the Rivermark._  
_'A sword is used for a great many things and yes there are those who wish to cause nothing but harm with the blade and because of this many_  
_people do die by a sword'. the girl once again lowered her head but Elfhild gently cupped her chin once again rising her eyes back to her own._  
_'But that is not your intention is it?'._  
_She shook her head firmly her golden braids almost hitting her mother in the face causing her to suppress a laugh._  
_'As long as you hold good intentions within your heart you could never be evil. Like me you need to master the blade so you can protect the _  
_people of Rohan. I pray you will never have to see battle but if you do then you will need to learn that your sword is an extension of you._  
_You have control, not the blade. Do you understand?'_  
_She silently processed the wise words of her mother. She wanted to keep her people safe like her mother did, she wanted to be able to protect_  
_her father, brother and cousins and if the only way she could was to learn how to swing a sword properly then that's what she will learn. Nodding_  
_determinedly she looked back up at her mother a familiar stubborn glint in the grey eyes she received from her father._  
_'I understand mama'._  
_suppressing a smile Elfhild masked her expression to match that of her serious daughter._  
_'Good, are you ready to try again Theowyn before we return to your father and brother?'_  
_'Yes, mama'/_

Walking the familiar path towards the royal hall Theowyn, now a woman of three and twenty winters old attempted not to look to long at the people wondering the village their faces aged beyond their years with hardship and even as they bore burdens of their own and grief was a daily visitor to them. on this day all those she passed gazed upon her with empathy and understanding in an attempt to give her comfort. The loyalty of her battered people almost made her weep. Almost. Regardless of the day, regardless of the situation they needed her to be strong if she wasn't then they would begin to loose hope of a lighter future. But walking back from her mothers grave she found as she always did on the anniversary of Elfhilds death that it was harder for her to keep her emotions under her tight hold. swallowing thickly the princess inhaled deeply before clearing her face of grief and lifting her chin as she ascended the stairs up to the great hall. Upon entering her eyes automatically moved to find the king, her father in his throne. Exactly where he'd been for years his skin sunken and gray. His glazed white eyes staring ahead unseeing. It wasn't her mothers death that caused the kings diminishing health, no the cause was must more sinister. A wave of anger engulfed her as the door to the kings personal chambers opened and her fathers snake tongued adviser exited. His dark greasy hair mused and his pale skin dotted with water droplets. No doubt he had enjoyed a restful night in the kings bed and used his basin for his morning wash as well while the king remained on the throne not moving a finger as he was advised not to her disgust continued to rise Grima turned after closing the door pausing as he caught sight of her cold eyes fixed upon him. Her fingers twitched displaying her inner struggle not to grasp a sword and remove the snakes head from his shoulders. swallowing thickly at the rage radiating from the young woman Grima took a step back ready to flee back into to kings chambers before movement over the woman's shoulders drew his gaze and he relaxed at the sight of his guards exiting the kitchen. Sensing the added danger Theowyn glanced at the wildmen with a sneer their own eyes were eager for the chance to attack her. Clenching her jaw she forced herself to turn toward the hallway and stride away from the man responsible for the crumbling of her village and its people. One day she will have the chance to kill him she silently swore to herself as she heard the wildmen laughing at her retreat. As she imagined all of the painful ways she could kill Grima she heard a female voice call behind her and turned to see her cousin Eowyn walking towards her. The people of Rohan saw Eowyn as their shinning light as their jewel in the surrounding darkness and it was no wonder. She was a beautiful woman slightly older then Theowyn at seven and twenty hair was long gently flowing down her back in wheat coloured waves while her eyes were the color of a calm sea. Theowyn used to be jealous of the beauty her cousin held when she and her brother Eomer came to live in Rohan after the death of their mother Theowyn the 1 and their father Eomund. She had been four and ten winters then while Eowyn had been seven and ten winters. But the death of her mother brought the two women closer together and Theowyn was suddenly the lady of Rohan she no longer had the energy for such pointless emotions not when she had the whole country looking to her.

'Eowyn?' she greeted as the older woman fell into step beside her.  
'Our brothers, they have yet to return', she said unnecessarily and Theowyn nodded waiting for her to continue.  
'I worry for them', Eowyn finally admitted as they paused outside Theowyns door.  
Sighting the princess turned to face the older woman taking in how she worried her thin pale hands and the dark circles beneath her eyes.  
'Both Theodred and Eomer are skilled marksmen, they will return. Worry not cousin', she finally said reaching out to grasp her cousins hands in her own stilling their movement and frowning at how cold her hands felt.  
Eowyn did not respond, she didn't need to both women knew the dangers that lay outside the village and while Eomer and Theorderd were usually gone for long periods of time they always sent a messenger to inform them of their health. But no messenger had found them for over three months.  
'If they have not returned by this time on the morrow i will send out a scout party to find them', she finally promised and Eowyn's shoulders slumped in relief before she took a deep breath and moved to leave giving Theowyns hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them.


	2. Loss of Theodred

A/N

Hey guys i just realized that i never gave any credit to J.R.R.T, so here goes. All characters and places etc bar my OC belong to Tolkien. I claim no rights to any of it. I wish i could but im not that good.

That done on another note if anyone wants to point out any mistakes made then feel free just please criticise in a nice manner if that is at all possible, i fold under pressure lol. x

* * *

Running towards the royal house, Theowyn's heart was hammering within the confinement of her chest as it seemed to take far to long to reach her destination. The herbs she had been collecting for the healer were gripped tightly in her hand, the delicate leaves crushed within her grasp. Finally reaching the hall she threw open the doors the guard on the other side barely avoided being hit, something she was in to much of a hurry to notice as she was already jogging down the hall towards her brothers bedroom. When she entered her cousins Eomer and Eowyn looked up at her from their place around the head which held her brother. Inhaling deeply she absently dropped the herbs as she approached the bed. Theodred was pale, his skin coated in a sheen of sweat as he shook with an obvious fever. Her throat began to burn as she attempted to stop her eyes from filling with water.

'Wh...', the hoarse sound of her voice forced her to clear her throat and try to speak again. 'Who attacked him?'.

Eomer looked up at her from where he sat beside the bed, his hands clasped tightly together. 'Orcs, orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman', he responded and Theowyn glanced at him absently noting the marked helmet that lay between his feet before she turned back to her brother.

'Come Eowyn,' Eomer sighed picking up the helmet as he stood. He couldn't remain in the room any longer. He needed to do something. He needed to avenge his cousin. 'We must inform the king'.

Eowyn looked at him, her face pale as tears ran unchecked down her face. She was about to argue when Theowyn coughed still attempting to hold back her emotions. Gazing at her cousin she realized that she needed to be alone with her brother and reluctantly stood allowing Theowyn to take the space on the bed that she relinquished. Pausing long enough for Eomer to give Theowyn a brotherly kiss on the forehead, Eowyn then followed him out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

It was only after the door had clicked closed that Theowyn allowed the burning in her eyes to fade as they filled with tears. Gently placing a hand on her brothers uninjured cheek she watched as his eyes moved restlessly under his closed lids and the frown of pain that was present on his face even as he slept. As if sensing her touch the older man groaned lowly and turned his face into her hand. Swallowing thickly she closed her eyes for only a second to collect herself before briskly wiping her face and standing. She needed to remove his armor and send for a healer if Eomer had not already done so. The task allowed her to distance herself from the condition of her brother, from the very likely possibility that he would not live through the night and she would loose him.

After the visit from the healer, Theowyn found herself sitting beside her brothers bed silently watching his chest struggle to rise and fall. She was willing his heart to keep beating, hopeing that some how she would be able to give him strength by holding his hand. The healer had informed her that if he could last the night then there was a possibility that he would survive. She did not know if he said it simply to comfort her of if he truly believed it himself, either way Theowyn prayed for his words to ring true and for Theodred to hold on until dawn. The sound of footsteps running towards the door drew her gaze and she looked up just as Eowyn rushed into the room.

'Eowyn, what ails you?', Theowyn asked the obviously distressed standing slowly as she closed the door quickly before she began pacing at the foot of the bed. 'Eowyn?'.

'Eomer and his company have been banished', the lady finally responded her voice harsh in her anger. 'They are not to return to the plains of Rohan under the pain of death'.

'What', Theowyn breathed falling back into her chair, the news taking her completely by surprise. Why would the king or rather Grima feel the need to banish Eomer?, he was rarely found within the city's walls. His duty to Rohan meant that he spend weeks, months even patrolling the boarders for any danger. Unless Grima viewed Eomer as a threat to himself.

'We must do something', Eowyn insisted, drawing Theowyn from her thoughts. 'Grima cannot be aloud to continue. Rohan is dying, the king is dying, Theodred...'.

'Do not speak of things i don't already know', Theowyn snapped harshly freezing Eowyns next words in her chest. A sudden heavy silence filled the room and Eowyn bowed her head avoiding Theowyns eyes. Just as suddenly as her anger had risen it once again fell leaving her feeling exhausted and guilty. She had no right to snap at Eowyn. Eowyn's words may have been insensitive but her cousin was frustrated and scared, she did not mean for Theowyns heart to break as all of her fears were laid out before her where she could not avoid them.

'Im sorry, Eowyn. I had no right to shout at you', she finally apologized. Eowyn nodded but did not rise her gaze from the floor.

'I have sent messengers asking for aid to the nearest cities. Gondor included. Grima has to much power, and without knowing the kind of witch craft the king is under we cannot risk over throwing him. With Eomer and all of the able bodied fighters now banished we would not succeed against him and the wild men under his command', Theowyn explained trying to make her cousin understand that to fight now would only cause more loss of life, more death to the people.

'So we wait?', Eowyn realized, her shoulders sagging.

'We have no other choice', Theowyn nodded. 'The only thing we can do is encourage the people to have hope, because if they loose it, if we loose it. Then that is when Grima has truly won lordship over Rohan'.

That night Theowyn chose to remain by her brothers bedside instead of retiring to her own bedroom. She did not trust grima not to smother the future king in his weakened state. She stared blankly into the fire one of the maids had lit before they too retired. One of her hands gripped her brothers as she lay beside his still form which gradually grew colder and paler. She had heard his chest stop taking in air an hour ago but did not have the energy to do anything other then stair into the fire. She couldn't bring herself to look upon her brothers still face. It would make it to real. It would force her to accept that he was no longer there to protect her. He wouldn't be there to play jokes on her anymore or tease her when she had an suitor. He was gone. As dawn slowly began to crawl across Rohan the first of Theowyns tears escaped her glazed eyes.

_/'Theowyn wake up'._

_Frowning the child of nine winters swiped weakly at the hand shaking her shoulders, wishing to return to her dream. It had been such a nice dream._

_'Theowyn, come on. We will miss it', the voice whined insistently and the hands on her shoulders continued to shake her forcing her eyes to blink open and strain to focus upon the figure standing above her._

_'Theo?,' Theowyn whisperd finaly able to focus upon the lanky boy soon to be man._

_'Finally', the six and ten winters old prince grinned. 'She awakens!. Come on quickly'. _

_Theowyn groaned as he pulled the quilt from her frame causing shivers to over come her as she was exposed to the chill of her room. Her brother quickly pulled her into a seated position and helped her into her slippers and night coat before wrapping his own cloak around her still quivering form._

_'Where are we going?', Theowyn yawned as her brother lead her down the dark hallway their footfalls sounding loud in the quietness of the royal house._

_'Outside', he responded glancing out of one of the windows as they passed and frowned hurrying their pace and causing Theowyn to stumble over her feet at his sudden pull on her arm._

_'Why?, its cold', she groaned straining to keep up with his long legs._

_'Just trust me Theowyn, you will enjoy this', he rolled his eyes as they finally entered the royal hall. Leading her towards the doors the two siblings silently slipped outside shivering at the evening wind. Once again grinning, Theodred lead his young sister towords the edge of the battlement._

_'Look towards the East', he whispered. Confused Theowyn followed his pointed finger to see far beyond the hills of their home the night sky was gradually lightening. The black giving way to dark blue._

_'What is that?', she asked in awe as the blue started giving way to yellow and orange._

_'That's the dawn', he responded._

_'Its beautiful', the child breathed, her tiredness suddenly forgotten as she watched the colors dancing across the sky._

_'Yes it is', Theodred agreed smiling. 'Father showed it to me when i was your age. He hoped it would help stave away my fear of the dark'._

_Theowyn glanced at her older brother with wide guilty eyes only to see he was looking down at her knowingly and she quickly looked away. How had he know?. She had asked her mother not to tell anyone her secret. She had harbored the fear for weeks now without anyone finding out. She didn't know why she suddenly had such a silly fear. Because it was silly, she knew it was silly. No one would ever hurt her in the royal house, Not with her mother and father in the bedroom right next to hers. But even though she knew this, it didn't stop her breathing from quickening, or her chest tightening, and her hands shaking when she was left without any light within her bed chambers._

_Seeing the look of embarrassment cross his younger siblings face, Theodred suppressed a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders bringing her closer in a hug._

_'You have no need to be embarrassed, Theowyn. Everyone has fear, and whoever tells you they don't are lying'._

_The child glanced up at her brother with a smile before returning her gaze to the sky. Kissing her messy golden hair, Theodred did the same._

_'Remember Theowyn that darkness, no matter how frightening or lonely it seems does not last forever. The sun will always rise. Light will always find a way to overcome the night.'_

_Looking away from the sun, Theowyn looked up at her brother with wide trusting eyes. 'Do you promise?', she asked._

_Smiling fondly Theodor nodded. Nodding in return the child turned her gaze away from him, trusting that his words would always ring true. He did promise after all, and her brother never broke his promises._

* * *

A/N

Goodbye Theodred :(

In case you didn't notice i have a habit of writing memory's from Theowyns childhood so don't be surprised if there is a few more dotted through out the story.

Good night all. x


	3. The four visitors

A/n

As always i don't own any of the characters bar my OC.

* * *

She lay beside her brother for hours, long after her tears had ran dry and the warmth of life had left Theordred's body. The door opening drew Theowyns gaze from where it had been fixed upon the wall and she looked over to find Eowyn staring wide eyed at her from the bottom of the bed. Unable to hold the older woman's gaze she looked away and pushed herself into a seated position as a chocked sob caught in Eowyns throat. Standing on shaking legs Theowyn made her way towards the door, pausing before exiting she looked back to see her cousin now kneeled at Theodreds side, her tall frame quivering with the force of her grief. She wished there was something she could say to comfort the woman, some words of hope to lesson her despair but she could find none. Swallowing thickly she exited closing the door gently and leaving the woman to grieve in privacy.

Her eyes blankly traced the features of the woman staring back at her without any recognition. Her young face was aged with grief and hardship. Dark circles stood out from under her eyes revealing her sleepless nights and her dark golden blonde hair fell limply around her gaunt face. A scar tracing from her ear and ending at her sharp jawline stood out on her pale skin and her dark grey eyes seemed to wide for her face. Looking away in disgust she picked up a brush from her vanity and moved it mechanically through her hair before forcing the strands into a single braid down her back. A door slamming from within the royal house reminded her firmly that she could not remain in her chambers. She would not be the only one in mourning for her brother, the people would by now have also heard the news of his passing and while she wished she could seclude herself in her bed her duty would not allow it. Standing she took a moment to straighten her plain grey dress before leaving her chambers. As she walked through the dark halls towards the throne room she took a few deep breaths and straightened her shoulders before entering the main hall. Glancing towards her father she paused at the sight of Eowyn kneeling in front of the king, her hands gripping his while his filmy white eyes gazed unseeing passed Eowyns head.

'My lord?. Theodred, your son. He is dead', Eowyn was saying and her strained words felt like a blow to Theowyns stomach. She was forced to lean against the wall behind her for support staring at the king hoping for some kind of reaction, for any kind of sigh that her father was still there. But there was none, his face remained slack and unchanging.

'My lord?...Uncle?', Eowyn tried her shoulders falling as he was silent. 'Will you not go to him?, will you do nothing?'.

Her eyes began to burn as she listened to the hopelessness in Eowyns voice and she was forced to once again turn away from her cousins pain and hurry to the kitchens, blinking furiously to hold back her own tears. Tears were useless, they solved nothing.

'Here you go, my lady', an aged kind voice spoke drawing her gaze from the large table. Noting the mug of hot liquid that now sat in front of her, she looked up to give a strained smile. 'This will warm you right up'.

'Many thanks', she responded moving her hands to wrap them around the hot mug in the hopes of warming her cold fingers. The aged kitchen hand lingered, her eyes fixed sorrowfully on the woman she had known as a child. It broke her heart to see how far Rohan had fallen into the darkness, she had known Elfhild, Theowyns mother, very well. She had been there at the birth of both Theodred and his sister and had watched them grow and play and now to see the young woman so cold and unmoving, it filled her with a deep sense of loss. Sighing, she moved away to return to her duties, leaving the young princess to her thoughts.

Theowyn was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of multiple voices in the main hall. If they were any where else then that would not seem unusual however since the king had fallen ill and Grima took his position as adviser there was never more then three men at a time aloud to approach the king. Releasing her hold on her now cold tea she stood and cautiously made her way towards the doorway peeking out at the commotion. There were four men all in range of age and race making there way slowly towards the king while Grima's men stalked their steps with hostility. One was a dwalf, if his short form and long beard were to be believed. Beside him stood a man his dark clothes unkept, torn and spotted with blood. He was not one of the villagers, of that she was certain. Perhaps he was a wanderer. The third, judging by his pointed ears was of the tree folk, an elf. Beside the elf was a tall old man, he was clad in a dirty grey cloak and held onto the elf as they walked, his staff making a soft echoing thump on the stone floor in the silent hall.

'The courtesy of your hall had lessened some what of late, Theoden king', the aged mans strong voice did not match his weakened appearance as he continued to approach her father while the other three of his company paused looking at grimas guards suspiciously. Grima himself was whispering words into her fathers ear, poison no doubt.

'Why should i..welcome you, Gandalf...stormcrow', her fathers stilted voice responded and she took a hesitant step foreword as treacherous hope filled her heart. Gandalf?. She had heard of the wizard, heard of his adventures.

'A just question my liege', Grima praised her father as you would a child and she gritted her jaw watching the worm approach the group his greasy face fixed in an arrogant sneer.

'Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear', he mocked. 'Lathspell i name him, ill news is an ill guest', he spat and Theowyn felt a familiar rage fill her form. How dare he speak as though he has the right to decide who enters Rohan.

'Be silent!', Gandalf orderd his own face twisted into a sneer as he took in the disgusting man before him. 'Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to parter crooked words with a witless worm'. Grima held his ground before the wizard until Gandalf raised his staff threateningly. At the sight of the magical tool, Grima stumbled back fearfully.

'His staff! i told you to take the wizards staff!', he cried angrily at the kings guards who stood unmoving in front of the doors. While they did not attack Gandalf at Grimas urging, the wild men under his rule did. They gleefully moved towards the wizard intent on harming him however the other three members of Gandalf's company quickly intercepted them, while the wizard himself turned him attention to her father.

'Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadow'.

Seeing his guards quickly being dispatched, Grima made a bid for freedom. He had hoped to crawl away unnoticed only to find himself confronted by the dwalf who placed a heavy foot upon his chest, keeping him roughly pressed against the floor.

'Harden to me, i release you from this spell'. Eyes fixed upon her father, Theowyn looked for any sign that the wizards spell had worked. Her father looked up his filmy eyes focused upon Gandalf and he laughed. The unfamiliar sound sent a shiver down her spine. That was not her fathers voice.

'You have no power here, Gandalf grey', the man talking through her father mocked and she looked to gandalf as he threw off his grey cloak excluding a blinding white light which threw her father back into his throne and Gandalf raised his staff towards the king.

'I will draw you sauromon as poison is drawn from a wound', he promised.

Eowyn, drawn by the sound of the struggle burst into the great hall from where she had been resting in her chambers. She slid to a stop as she took in the sight of her uncle flattened against his throne while a wizard threatened him with his staff and quickly moved to help the king. Theowyn reached out to stop her but her cousin slapped away her hand with a condemning glare. She could not however avoid the rangers hold. Swallowing, Theowyn focused back upon her father hoping she had done the right thing by not interfering.

'If i go...Thoden dies', Sauromon promised and she flinched along with Eowyn as Gandalf sharply jerked his staff and the king was once again flattened against his throne.

'You did not kill me, you will not kill him'.

'Rohan is mine!'.

'Be gone!'. As her father made a sudden lunge at the wizard, gandalf struck him in the forehead with his staff and he was thrown back into his chair. Her breath caught in her throat as he sat slumped in the chair his head lowered to his chest. For one drawn out moment she feared that Sauromon had done as he had threatened. That her father was dead. But then a pained groan fell from the mans throat and she felt her knees buckle under the weight of her relief. Her body sagging against the wall.

As the king began to fall foreword off his throne Eowyn quickly moved to his side supporting his weakened frame as he looked up. She watched with blurry eyes as his face began to change. His grey tinted skin lightening and his filmy white eyes bleeding back into his own aware grey ones. They blinked and focused upon the faces standing around him with recognition. The first face he saw was Eowyn.

'I know your face', he murmured raising a hand to cup her pale cheek. 'Eowyn...Eowyn'. The woman weeped in joy while her uncle smiled, a relieved smile she returned. Looking away and struggling to his feet he focused upon the wizard.

'Gandalf?', he questioned with a frown.

'Breath the free air again, my friend', was the only response he gave.

The king looked around the hall with a frown, taking note of the relieved looks upon his guards faces and the darkened hall with confusion. 'Dark have been my dreams of late', he murmured. His body felt worn and heavy as though he had not moved for days. Raising his hand to push strands of hair from his face he paused at the sight of his trembling fingers and clenched his hand into a fist.

'Your fingers would remember your old strength better, if they grasped your sword', Gandalf encouraged with a smile. At his words Hama seemed to awaken from his own disbelief and rushed towards his king. Offering the king his sword he lowered his head as the king reached out grasping the hilt of his familiar bejeweled sword. Taking a moment to simply grip the handle he slowly drew it and gazed upon the shiny steel. It was as he traced the familiar metal that his eyes caught sight of the man cowering under the dwalfs boot and memories of his time be-spelled flooded back.

Theowyn followed behind the group as they exited the great hall watching as Grima was thrown forcefully down the stairs of the battlement with a cry. The noise drew the gazes of the villagers and they began to crowed at the bottom of the stairs gazing in wonder at the sight of their ill king now stood above them, his sword in his hand.

'Iv only ever served you my liege', Grima groveled as he cowered back from the king slowly moving towords him.

'Your leech craft would have had be crawling on all fours like a beast', Theoden yelled raising his sword in anger.

'Send me not from your sight!', Grima begged in vain as the king began to bring his sword down with a war cry.

Standing in the shadow of the great hall Theowyn frowned as his hand was stilled by the ranger before it could make the killing blow.

'Nay my lord, no my lord. Let him go', he requested as her fathers glare fell upon him. 'Enough blood has been split on his account'.

When he gained no response from the king he turned to face the floored man offering his hand only to be spat upon as Grima stumbled to his feet. 'Get out of my way!', he ordered pushing passed the towns people and mounting a horse before he fled from the king. Theowyn glared at the ranger as he wiped off his hand, if he knew half the things Grima was capable of them he would not have released the vermin.

'Hail Theoden king!', Hama cheered after a moment of silence. The people were quick to kneel in homage of the returned king. His eyes however remained on the ranger until he to kneeled before him. In an almost daze he looked over the faces of his people before turning to face Hama finally noting those that were missing.

'Where are my children?, where are Theodred and Theowyn?', he questioned.

Closing her eyes in relief at hearing the sound of her fathers voice she opened them before stepping into view and her fathers eyes fell upon her.

'Theowyn?', he questioned and a chocked sob escaped her throat at the love and recognition that had been missing from his eyes for so many years. Stumbling foreword she closed her eyes as she was taken into his arms. Inhaling the scent of her father she slowly felt her frame relax and opened her eyes only to find them meeting the dark green eyes of the ranger as he looked at them intently. Pulling back from her fathers arms reluctantly she met his eyes as he looked at her questioningly.

'Where is your brother?', he asked her almost desperately. She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to tell him that his son had died while he was under the control of a wizard. Eyes scanning his daughters face, Theoden took in her pained face and groaned in anguish his knees weakening. Not his son. Frowning under the weight of her own pain, Theowyn grasped her fathers arm and quickly lead him back towards the hall so that they could mourn in peace.

* * *

A/N

'**HeartoftheArtsari'- **Big thanks for being my very first review for this story and thank you for the kind words. I have to admit grammar isn't my strongest point and i'm attempting to lesson any mistakes. Ill have to read back through and see if i can spot them. I hope you enjoy this chapter :).


	4. The funeral

Standing at the back of her crowding people Theowyn let the song of the fallen wash through her as her eyes remained on the still form of her brother. By right it should have been her singing in tribute for her fallen brother but she could not bare standing so close and watching as Theoden was placed inside the stone prison he would remain in for the rest of time. As they began carrying his body she backed away slowly turning to walk back towards the great hall alone. She hardly felt the cold bite of the wind as it blew her hair loose from its bun at the back of her head. She was used to the cold, over the years it had become a constant companion.

She was placing food on the table for the men when her father re-entered the hall followed by Gandalf. In their arms was two children. Her father held the small form of a little girl who quivered in his arms while Gandalf held the unconscious body of a young boy. Quickly moving to the wizards side she placed a hand on the young boys flushed forehead.

'They are well', Gandalf reassured the young woman as she looked to him for answer's. 'Nothing some food and water wont serve'.

Nodding Theowyn turned her head to look back at Eowyn. 'Get some soup from the kitchen, and water', she requested and her cousin quickly moved away to do as ordered while Theowyn looked back at the weak children. Gently coaxing the young boy from his sleep she supported him towards the table sitting beside him and arm around his back to ensure he did not fall from the bench while his sister sat in her lap curled into her chest weakly.

'Eat slowly, or you will fall sick', she told them sternly when Eowyn placed two bowls of soup infront of them. Gently removing the girl from her lap now that she was content with eating Theowyn stood.

'They had no warning and were unarmed', She relayed the children s story as she moved away to accept blankets from one of the royal maids.

'And now the wild men are moving through the westfolds burning as they go', Eowyn continued taking one of the blankets to wrap around the young girl while Theowyn repeated the process with the girls brother.

'Wheres mama', she asked and her heart broke for the hope in the young girls voice forcing her to look away from her wide dark eyes while Eowyn shushed the young girl.

As she moved away from the table holding the children and took in the other occupants of the room she sighed crossing her arms. She had only just buried her brother and while she was happy to have her father back with her once again she knew what he would decide to do with the threat of imminent war, as would Grima. Grima would have no doubt already reached Sauromon and told him of their defenses. It would have been safer if the ranger had let the king kill the worm. Glancing at the man in question she found his eyes on her as though he knew her thoughts, however when she met his gaze he turned his eyes back to the king.

'This is but a taste of the terror that Sauromon will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by his fear of Sauron', Gandalf spoke from his seat beside the kings throne.

'Ride out and meet him head on', the wizard suggested when he did not receive a response from the king he rested his arm on the arm of the throne finally drawing Theodens gaze. 'Draw him away from your women and children, you must fight'.

Movement beside her pulled Theowyn's eyes to her cousin who had moved to stand beside her. She took a moment to take in the fearful look on the older woman's face and sighed. It was too much for them all. In one single day they had lost Theodred, regained Theoden, buried Theodred and now were under the threat of death. Uncrossing her arms Theowyn slowly reached out and clasped Eowyns pale hand in her own in a bid to comfort the woman. Eowyn jumped at the sudden contact. her eyes jumping to Theowyns face but she was no longer looking at her. Her eyes were now focused upon the king as he buried his face in his hands. Glancing down at their joined hands she took a deep breath and squeezed it in gratitude. Theowyn returned the gesture before releasing her hand.

'You have a thousand good men riding north as we speak', the ranger spoke. 'Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king'.

'They will be three hundred leagues from here by now', Theoden argued, standing to pace the floor in agitation. 'Eomer can not help us'.

Shaking his head he looked around the people in the hall, his eyes lingering upon his daughter and niece before he turned back to Gandalf with a sigh.

'I know what you want from me, but i will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war'.

The ranger was the one to speak the words that were on the tip of everyone's tongue. 'Open war is upon you', he told the king. 'Whether you would risk it or not'.

Theoden turned to gaze heavily at the man who sat beside his eating companion. The dwalf seemed oblivious to the heavy subject as he continued to gauge himself on the meat and ale he was given by Eowyn.

'When last i looked, Theoden. Not Aragon was king of Rohan', her father stated firmly. He was still held a slight grudge against the ranger for stilling his hand and undermining his authority in front of his people.

A heavy silence surrounded them as Aragon looked away from the king with a slight nod in acceptance of his words. The dwalf, Gimli chose then to drink deeply from his mug of ale and release a loud burp, earning himself a glare from the ranger.

'Then what is the kings decision?', Gandalf finally asked. His question however was unnecessary they all knew what the king would choose to do and by the frown on his face the wizard obviously disagreed with his choice.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, guys. :)


	5. The preperations

When it was announced that they would make the move to Helms deep, Gandalf did little more then sigh. Her fathers stern expression made to obvious to all that his decision would not be changed and the wizard obviously knew this. Instead he left the hall followed by his travelling companions, the dwalf leaving with a grumble as he was forced to leave his half full plate behind. Her father watched them go before he stormed towards his study leaving Eowyn, Theowyn and the two children in the main hall. Her golden haired cousin left the children under the protection of Helda, a young shy kitchen maid before moving to her side.

'Why does he not send out men for Eomer?', Eowyn questioned quietly as the two began to walk towards their rooms. Already the halls were in organised chaos as the staff began packing up the royal house, placing most of the valuables out of sight in case of scavengers when they were gone.

'Our forces are split enough, Eowyn. We cannot risk sending away more able bodied men, not when war is on the horizon', Theowyn responded without much force and her only response was a scoff.

'Without Eomer and his men we have very little hope of winning any war less men or not'.

'Enough Eowyn', she sighed turning to face her stubborn older cousin, her voice remained low having already drawn attention from the servants in the hall. 'It is not our duty to question the king, simply to follow instruction and know that he is doing what he believes is the best for all of us'.

The older of the two women relented with nod and they resumed their walk.

'Now, best to get changed and begin preparations. I will help in the kitchens before assisting the healers', Theowyn began after a few seconds of walking in silence.

Nodding Eowyn continued passed Theowyn towards her own room without another word to her younger cousin and Theowyn watched her leave slightly agitated by Eowyn stubborn nature. One day it would get the fairer woman in trouble.

After changing into a dark green simple cotton traveling dress and instructing the maids on which valuables needed to be hidden and which could simply be left where they lay before leaving her room tying her sword belt around her waist as she did so. Those she passed in the halls were used to seeing their lady with a weapon and so did not feel the need to pay any attention to her safety net however it gave the ranger who walked passed her pause.

'Your cousin has some skill with a blade, i assume it was you who taught her?', the man stated falling into step with the younger woman. Glancing towards him she attempted a small smile in greeting.

'Indeed', she agreed quietly. 'I have been training her to take up the sword of the shield maiden upon my death'.

'Are you so sure you will die before the end?', he questioned with a frown recalling his similar conversation with her older cousin.

'I hold no hope for myself. All shield-maidens must prepare and train the next in line', she responded as they entered the kitchen and she began helping the kitchen staff to store all of the food they could.

'Do you not want children?', Aragorn frowned. 'I was lead to believe that the tittle was passed down from mother to daughter'.

'This is correct', she shrugged wrapping a loaf of bread in a clean cloth. 'But this is a dark time my lord, i do not have the luxury of believing that i will be blessed with a child before my passing. I train Eowyn so that if i am to die then the tittle will pass through her and the teachings will not be forgotten'.

'You speak of death as though it is no little thing?'.

The curiosity in his voice caused her eyes to rise to his and she smiled slightly at the lack of understanding in his dark eyes. 'Death is a part of life, Lord Aragorn. I do not fear it, when it is my time i will join my lost loved ones in paradise', the longing in her own voice snapped her from the thoughts of joining her mother and brother in peace and focus back on the present.

'Now if you'll excuse me', she said almost sharply. 'There is much to be done'

'Of course, my lady', bowing he turned to leave her to her work before he suddenly turned and moved back towards her. It didn't feel right for him to leave her with such a sad outlook of her own existence.

'If i could', he said suddenly and she looked up at him her grey eyes wide in surprise. 'You are young, and have spent many a years in a time of darkness. I see that you are beginning to loose hope that there is light beyond it but you cannot. You are your peoples hope, Theowyn. They look to you for leadership and protection and by loosing your own hope, you will be robbing them of theirs.'

She stared at him in bewildered silence and he sighed, picking up her hand that rested un-moving on the table and pressed a polite kiss against her cold skin.

'I pray that you see this world without Sauron's darkness. A sheild-maiden and daughter of kings deserves that much'.

Releasing her hand he turned to leave her for the last time and she watched after him in numbed silence for a few seconds before her attention was demanded and she shook herself from her shock, banishing his pretty words from her mind. Because that was all they were, pretty words.


	6. Travelling

The travelers of Rohan were moving slowly but surely towards helms deep. Theowyn was on a horse she raised from a filly ridding beside her father and behind Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli was on his own horse as Eowyn led it by its rains. She was asking Gimli about the his history and fellow people while smiling happily which in turn brought a small smile to Theowyn's face, the happiness of her cousin was something she had not seen in a very long time.

'Its true you don't see many dwalf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voices and appearance, haha that they are often mistaken for dwalf men', Gimli was saying joyfully and Eowyn glanced back at them her smile still in place.

'Its the beards...', Aragorn mimed a long beard on his face as he whispered causing Theowyn to chuckle as Eowyn stifled a laugh and hushed him turning back to the dwalf.

'And this is turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwalf women and that dwalves just spring out of holes in the ground!', Gimli exclaimed loudly.

'Hehe, which of course is ridiculous...whoa!'.

Theowyns eyes widened in surprise when Gimli's horse suddenly reared out of Eowyns hold and ran off. The man was able to hold on for a few paces before he slid from the beasts back with a loud thumb.

'Oooh', Eowyn exclaimed worriedly and hurried to help the grumbling dwalf to his feet.

'Its alright, it was deliberate. Nobody panic', he spluttered when Eowyn finally succeeded in helping him to his feet and began brushing him off with a laugh. Theowyn couldn't help her own laugh and looked at Eowyn to see her cousin was looking in her direction and followed her eyes to Aragorn. Her smile abruptly dropped when she met the rangers eyes who was looking at her with a soft expression. She knew her cousin had feelings for the man and was happy for her but she was afraid that her already fragile heart would get broken by him and Theowyn would have no part in helping him. Pulling on the rains of her horse she slowed him allowing the ranger to pass ahead of her breaking his gaze upon her face.

They rested that night before once again setting out in the early hours of the moring. Eowyn was once again in happy spirits asking question upon question of the elf Legolas before she moved on to the ranger. Theowyn herself was riding beside her father her eyes glued to the hills surrounding them. The mountain pass had to many hiding places for possible ambushes. Her father had sent out scouting party's ahead of them one of which included Gamling but it did nothing to make her feel more secure. Legolas had dismounted his horse a short while ago deciding to walk ahead obviously feeling the same danger she herself did. She watched carefully as the three disappeared over a hill before suddenly Legolas appeared calling back to Aragorn who ran to mount his horse.

'Wargs!, we are under attack!', he warned her father as the people gave panicked cries.

'All riders to the head of the column!', her father ordered before turning to face Eowyn.

'You must lead the people to helms deep, and make haste', he ordered.

'I can fight', her cousin argued sending a beseeching look Theowyn's way and frowned when her younger cousin looked away.

'No!, you must do this...for me', Theoden responded and Eowyn held his eyes for a few seconds before nodding throwing one last look at Theowyn who still would not look at her. Theowyn knew that if she did she would be met with her older cousins resentment.

'I would have you go as well, if it were my choice', her father said as he moved to her side.

'But it is not', Theowyn responded simply. Sighing her father turned to the soldiers.

'Follow me!, Yah!', he yelled before leading the charge towards the attack while Eowyn lead away the people.

Theowyn fell in beside Aragorn as they galloped after the king and she pulled her sword free from the belt at her waist.

'Charge!', Theorden yelled as they clashed with the wargs and their riders head on. Theowyn lost sight of her father and the soldiers in the attack. Unwilling to take her attention from the enemy she did not search for them instead she slashed at the wargs putting them down before their masters followed.

A grunt left her when an orc jumped from his warg ramming into her side and knocking the both of them to the body littered ground. Rolling swiftly to her feet she beheaded the flee ridden monster before grimacing in pain, the impact had knocked the breath from her lungs and she could already feel bruises developing on her back. She was battling a large orc when a yell drew her gaze and her eyes widened at the sight of a warg sprinting towards her. Quickly jumping from its path she noticed with worry that Aragorn was holding on to the beast that was getting closer to the edge of the cliff.

'Aragorn, let go!', she yelled running after it.

'I'm stuck', he called back attempting to avoid the blows from the orc that was still riding the warg. With a leap using a boulder as leverage she jumped onto the back on the warg, quickly stabbing the ors and throwing his body it the ground before bending to help the ranger untangle his wrist. Her efforts however were for nothing as warg, woman and ranger went sailing off the end of the cliff into the waters below.


End file.
